Paradise City
Degrassi Goes Hollywood is an upcoming movie starring the characters Paige, Ellie and Manny from Degrassi: The Next Generation. It is set to premiere in mid-August. Plot Manny Santos wants to be an actress. at smithdale University she is practicing theater. She goes to a show and Kevin smith and Jay mews are the hosts. Jay mews gives her an audition but she blows it. She regains her confidence and goes to Hollywood with peter stone, sav bhandari, danny van zandt, her ex-boyfriend, Jay Hogart. Meanwhile Paige Michalchuk is telling everyone that she is a stylist but she's really working as an assistant for an actress named haley is snobby, and mean to Paige. Paige gets Haley an audition with Jay Mews. after Haley's audition she asks Paige to get an item that she left at the audition. Paige goes back and auditions for the part of Trixie. Paige Michelchuk gets the part for awhile. Paige and Manny are both known for getting in fights often at their school and they are hard rivals. There is some major drama here since Manny wanted the role and Paige wound up getting it. Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash come to visit her in the mansion that she got by being the lead in the movie. Paige then becomes obnoxious, spoiled, and rude because of her fame. She slaps Marco on the face and he leaves her house. She gets kicked of the movie and becomes Jay Mew's assistant except he is much nicer to her than Haley was. Manny ends up getting the role. Jay loves Manny and would do anything for her just to make her happy. In the end they rekindle their relationship and kiss. Ellie Nash is facing her own troubles, meanwhile. her dad has come back from Afghanistan and she doesn't want to see him. She finds Craig Manning, who used to be her best friend, at Hollywood. As they start to hang out together more she feels as if he has feelings for her. He even writes a song for her, titled "Rescue You." But she finds out that he has a girlfriend. She gets sad. Craig tries to talk to her but she goes away. She then goes into the ocean even though she can't swim. Craig and Marco find her and rescue her. She then gets a ticket to go home. Craig is with her at the airport. They say good bye and leave, but they both turn back and run to eachother. Then they kiss and Ellie says "we'll always have Los Angeles(LA) right?" Then they say good bye for the last time. Ellie goes home and sees her dad and starts to cry and hugs him. Marco is with her. Paige calls him but he ignores her phone call. Cast *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Micheal Seater as Micheal Ray *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona *Nina dobrev as Mia Jones *Jamie Johnston as Peter stone *Ratmond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Charlotte Arnolds as Holly J. Sinclair *Shane kippel as "Spinner" Gavin Mason *Samantha Munroe as Anya MacPhearson